


Пощечина

by Schuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, ПВП, жесткий секс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: Просто пощечина. Просто секс.





	Пощечина

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firoy (nadin_hime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadin_hime/gifts).



Ойкава с его способами развеять скуку ― то еще зрелище. Фраза «талантливый человек талантлив во всем» не просто так появилась и Ойкаве она подходила как нельзя кстати. Цукишиме нравится за ним наблюдать. За идеальными подачами, идеальными пасами, идеальным лицом. Так и хочется найти в Ойкаве какой-то изьян. Кроме характера, конечно.

А если не найти, то оставить.

― Только не по лицу, ― стонет Ойкава и выгибается, подставляет свою до неприличия красивую физиономию, чем полностью противоречит не то мольбе, не то просьбе.

Цукишима коротко замахивается, слишком поздно останавливаться ― пощечина звонко ложится на щеку Ойкавы, почти не прерывая шлепков бедер о ягодицы.

― Твою мать, ― Ойкава хнычет, голова непроизвольно мотается в сторону, так и остается. Ойкава кусает себя в плечо, не знает куда деть руки, содрогается от каждой фрикции и получает по ладоням, когда тянется к собственному члену.

― Руки, ― шипит Цукишима угрожающе, просто потому что Ойкаве так нравится. Как и Цукишиме, что уж.

Пальцы скользкие от смазки, капли пота стекают по лбу, а образ Ойкавы размывается в полумраке комнаты. Разложенным перед ним мерзавцем как в самой пошлой из фантазий следовало бы любоваться, но Цукишиме слишком лень отвлекаться на поиски слетевших в пылу страсти очков. Кажется, Ойкава сбил их в самом начале случайно или специально. Сказать вслух, что ему нравится жесткий секс почему-то было сложно, а Цукишиму это открыто забавляло.

Ойкава находит руками изголовье кровати и сжимает до побелевших костяшек. Цукишима разводит его ноги шире, чувствует жар, исходящий от Ойкавы под ним, перебивающий его собственный. Размашистые движения становятся короче и несдержаннее, как стоны Ойкавы.

― Быстрее ты не умеешь? ― вырывается у него, и Цукишима удивляется, в самом деле, откуда в Ойкаве еще осталась дерзость? Он надеялся, что выбил ее еще пару минут назад.

Цукишима останавливается полностью, не выходя, запрокидывает колени Ойкавы к плечам, складывает его под собой пополам и склоняется к чертовски красивому лицу.

― Заткнитесь пожалуйста, ― шепчет Цукишима и добавляет: ― Семпай.

Нечасто ему удается рассмотреть Ойкаву так близко: тому идут растрепанные мокрые волосы куда лучше дурацкой укладки, кожа гладкая, обычно белая, сейчас покрасневшая по очевидным причинам, и губы ― идеально ровные, не худые и не полные, мягкие, их хотелось растерзать, но Ойкава за это ему горло перегрызет.

А еще глаза, странного оттенка какао, растопленный молочный шоколад с каплями черного. Ойкава, придавленный и зафиксированный уже собирается что-то сказать, возмущенно кривит губы, когда Цукишима приоткрывает рот и проводит языком по его щеке, куда пришелся удар, зажмуренному веку, чувствует солоноватый привкус пота.

Ойкава не успевает сказать и слова, по его ошарашенному взгляду видно, что он полностью лишен дара речи. Цукишима отстраняется, опирается руками над плечами Ойкавы и продолжает вбиваться: быстро, жестко, глубоко. Не останавливают даже упирающиеся ему в бедра кончики пальцев Ойкавы. Отчаянная, наивная попытка оттянуть удовольствие.

У того закатываются глаза ― его накрывает первым. Тело Ойкавы бьет крупная дрожь, он беззвучно открывает рот, пока кончает себе на живот. Цукишима обхватывает его член, размазывая сперму по всей длине, чужому животу, между своими пальцами. Разрядка к нему приходит чуть позже, он позволяет себе немного замедлиться, чтобы Ойкава отдышался, и лишь затем садистски продолжает.

― Как же я тебя ненавижу, ― беспомощно стонет Ойкава, пока Цукишима кончает меж его разведенных ягодиц.

― Я заметил, ― Цукишима бесцеремонно перекидывает ногу Ойкавы к другой и сталкивает в сторону, валится рядом устало. ― Живот сначала вытри. Или ты хотел кончить на меня кислотой в надежде, что я растворюсь?

Ойкава, от которого будто избавились, привстал на локтях и одарил Цукишиму раздраженным взглядом. Быстро он оклемался, нехорошо.

― Сам вытри, ― дерзит он.

Цукишима ухмыляется, пряча за этой ухмылкой свое любование Ойкавой, ему об этом знать не обязательно, не то еще воспользуется этим для очередных шуточек.

― Ты сам попросил, ― Цукишима заставляет свое уставшее тело оторваться от простыней и вновь нависнуть над Ойкавой, наклониться к его животу и провести языком.

Ойкава под ним ― произведение искусства лучше, чем у самого Микеланджело, ― застывает, изображая отвращение. Но не произносит ни звука, позволяет Цукишиме медленно облизать себя. Мышцы живота твердые, рельефные, подрагивают от прикосновений влажного языка ― это сводит с ума. Для кого-то может и извращение, но Цукишима не любитель мягких тел, девочек и прочей нежности. Он стопроцентный любитель спортивных мальчиков, в чем не раз сам убеждался. Стоит ему дойти до груди Ойкавы и оторваться, чтобы потянуться за поцелуем, как Ойкава сразу отмирает и отворачивается.

― Фу, блин, даже не думай после этого меня… ― он затыкается, когда Цукишима фиксирует его лицо за подбородок и насильно целует.

На языке привкус спермы и пота Ойкавы, далеко не самый приятный, но Цукишима на многое готов, лишь бы вывести Ойкаву.

Когда Цукишима приходит в себя, то не помнит, когда Ойкава успел оказаться сверху и сколько уже времени жадно вылизывает его рот и терзает губы. Прекрасное окончание вечера.

След от пощечины держится дольше, чем обычно. Кожа на скуле красная, с желтыми краями, но хоть без ссадины. Синяк маленький, заметный, сразу становится причиной любопытства и шуток Мацукавы с Ханамаки. Цукишима отворачивается, слышит задорный тон их диалога через всю площадку и продолжает разминку со своим наиболее скучающим выражением лица.

― Неужели девушка опять? ― громко подначивает Ханамаки под смешки первогодок. ― Уверен, ты заслужил.

― Не стоит завидовать, Макки-чан, ― парирует Ойкава беззлобно, ― уверен, единственные прикосновения, что тебе достаются от женщины, это нежные поцелуи в лобик от мамы.

― Ставлю пятьсот йен, что это от мяча, ― фыркает Ивайзуми. ― Займитесь уже делом.

― Хорошо принял. Лицом, ― шутит Мацукава, и Цукишима не может удержать смешок. Ребята в Сейджо ему определенно нравятся. Свистки, удары мяча и звук скользящих подошв по площадке обрубают диалоги соперников сегодняшнего тренировочного матча. Чересчур любопытный Хината замечает его реакцию, тут же начинает светиться как диско-шар и воодушевленно трепаться про хорошее настроение Цукишимы перед игрой. Неугомонный идиот.

Все разминаются еще какое-то время, бегают по кругу, пасуют мячи друг другу. Ойкава даже не смотрит в сторону Цукишимы, и слава богам, если они есть. Не хватало еще этой дурацкой лирики между ними во внекроватное время. Хотя если бы даже кто-то что-то понял, Цукишима бы с удовольствием подпитал чужое любопытство хорошей долей своего ни разу не сомнительного юмора и заставил бы сплетников запутаться в собственных доводах. Серьезно. Порой он обожал такие вещи. На что только люди не идут со скуки, и это наиболее любопытное зрелище.

На время матча Ойкава, казалось, забывает о существовании Цукишимы. Собранность на его лице так отличается от недавней расслабленности, что Цукишиму тут же колет собственная жажда победы. Какого черта он думает о каком-то там Тоору вместо того, чтобы сосредоточиться на действительно важных вещах. Этот самый Тоору может подождать до выходных. След как раз рассосется к их следующей встрече.


End file.
